1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to telecommunications devices and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing ancillary information to a user of a telecommunications device while the user is on hold during a voice teleconference.
2. Background of the Invention
In a typical voice based teleconference, such as a telephone call or a voice conference, one party may put one or more other parties, each using a telecommunications device, on hold. For example, a party to a telephone call may be placed on hold because a second party receives an incoming telephone call (e.g., call waiting) or for some other reason. This results in a period of silence during which no information is sent or received by the party on hold. This period of silence can often be long and results in wasted time for the party that has been placed on hold.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and advantageous to have a method and apparatus for providing ancillary information to a user of a telecommunications device while the user is on hold during a voice teleconference.
A method and apparatus for providing ancillary information to a user of a telecommunications device while the user is on hold during a voice teleconference.